What Shouldn't Have Happened
by ImaginationExpressed
Summary: They always say that you should never touch anything that could disjoint/change the future - but what happens when Serena alters the future in a huge way? How will Rini be impacted by this?


Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. I promise that this story will get better in later chapters and won't become predictable and you will see more of how this would affect the future of everyone. I hope you all like it!

**What Shouldn't Have Happened**

**Chapter 1**

I stare at the pregnancy test, hoping that it will be negative but instead I see pink. It's positive. I'm hoping that maybe there's something wrong with the pregnancy test – but I know that the diagnosis is true since I've already tried a few tests before. I try to keep calm, but how can I do that? I'm pregnant. I'm fifteen and pregnant. I wasn't supposed to be pregnant yet…

My future daughter, Rini walks in. Then I realize the startling truth. She's right in front of me… but in my belly am I carrying her as well? Rini then notices my tears and then sees the pregnancy test. Oh God, I didn't want her to find out like this.

"You can't be?!" Rini exclaims at me, "You can't possibly be pregnant."

I shake my head, "I'm so sorry, Rini but I am pregnant."

"How can this happen? Does that mean I'm going to be the younger sister?"

That would be comforting. At least then it wouldn't be her… I couldn't think straight.

"I suppose but technically here you will be the older sister. How cool is that?" I manage to fake a laugh, "You can be a younger AND older sister at the same time! You have so many advantages!"

Rini looks disappointed, "I won't be mummy's favourite anymore." She starts to sob. I don't know how to help her.

"I… need to go. I'm sorry Rini. I need to tell Darien." I walk out of the room, and realize there's something else that I must do before talking to Darien. I find Luna sleeping in the sun on our fence.

"Luna, I'm sorry to wake you but something has happened."

Luna looked startled, "Is there a monster…?" She then looks around to find no one but me. I then realize that that's another thing that will change. I won't be able to fight as Sailor Moon anymore.

"We need to go to Darien's and tell him about something but I need to know some things first, and it needs to be in a place where Rini can't hear us."

Luna says, "We will talk on the way to Darien's."

We start to walk and I tell Luna, "I'm pregnant."

"You can't be!" Luna exclaims.

"Yes, I am. I've tried zillions of those tests and they all came back positive."

"Does Rini know…?"

"Yes. She found me with the test. She is taking this so hard but she doesn't understand the complexity of this." I pause before saying, "Honestly I don't know if I've disjointed the future with this child. Could it be possible that this child is Rini and not some other kid?"

Luna looked perplexed, "I don't know… you have certainly disjointed the future by having another child before the time that you were supposed to have a child but if the child is Rini… how are we to know?"

"Oh Luna I'm so scared." Oh no, I was starting to cry again, "What happens if it is Rini…? What will happen to Rini then? And then there are so many other things to worry about… for example, how is Darien going to take this news? Is he still going to love me? Or will he dump me? And what about my parents?! They will hate me!"

"Serena, are you okay?" A familiar voice said. I look up to see… Darien. "Why would I dump you?"

"Well you see…" why did I have to tell him this in public? Say if someone else overhears? "Um, I'm pregnant."

"What? How can that be…? I thought you were taking the pill…"

Now was the time to be embarrassed. "Well I thought they were making me overweight."

"SERENA!!" Luna yells at me furiously, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

I laugh, nervously. "Yes, I know… silly me… look what I have gotten myself into!"

I stare at Darien, waiting for a reaction. "Uh, Darien, what are we going to do?"

"Well, what do you want to do? It's your decision… and whatever it is I will stand by you."

"Thank you so much, Darien!" I feel so much relief. I hug him gratefully.

"Have you told your family?" Darien asks.

"No, I haven't. I've only told Rini since she saw me with the pregnancy test."

He groans. "How is she taking the news?"

"Not so well." I admit to him.

"Well, I can be there with you when you tell your parents. I know it's going to be difficult for you."

I smile, "Thank you. That would help me a lot… but I bet my dad will be furious at you."

"That doesn't matter at all!"

"Can you come over tonight so I can tell them the news? I would rather tell them as soon as possible instead of leaving it."

"Sure."

As we walk home, Luna asks, "Why didn't you tell Darien about the complications with the baby?"

"What good would it have done? It would have made matters worse. Besides, I reckon we should just have the baby and hope for the best… unless aborting it would be a better option."

Luna shakes her head. "No Serena, you can't do that. If the baby is Rini then it could affect her greatly."

"Argh, either way there's a chance that something bad is going to happen to Rini!" I shout, "How could I have gotten myself into this mess?"

I then tell Luna, "I'm so sorry about this pregnancy. I won't be able to be Sailor Moon anymore."

"It can't be helped but after you have had the baby you can fight again."

My friends and Luna will be so disappointed in me 'cause I'm thinking that maybe I'll give up Sailor Moon… cause hey, say if I die and my baby has no mother? I couldn't do that to my child.

When I got home I told my mum that Darien would be coming over for dinner. She was so happy since she really loves Darien and I being together. I wonder if that's going to change after tonight.

During dinner, Darien and I don't mention the pregnancy but after dinner I say, "Mum and Dad, we all got to talk about something."

We sit down in the living room and I say, "I know you guys won't be happy with this…"

"What is it honey…?" My mum asks.

"I'm pregnant!"

"OH I KNEW THAT BOY WAS A MISTAKE!" My dad points at Darien. He then talks directly at my mum, "I TOLD YOU THAT BOY WAS TOO OLD FOR HER, BUT YOU WOULD NOT LISTEN. INSTEAD YOU SUPPORTED THE RELATIONSHIP – AND LOOK WHAT GOOD CAME OUT OF IT?! OUR LITTLE GIRL IS NOW PREGNANT!"

"Dad," I plead, "Please don't be angry… don't blame mum or Darien… Darien didn't know this was going to happen… he thought I was using the pill!"

Dad shakes his head, "I can't believe my little girl is pregnant…"

My mum was too shocked to say anything.

"Please tell me you are going to support her!" My dad says to Darien.

"Of course I'm going to support her – no matter what happens!"

My mum finally speaks, "See? I knew he would be perfect for her… even with this, he is still standing by her! Thank you so much, Darien!" And then she thought of something else, "What about school?! What are we going to do about school?"

School had been the last thing on my mind. "I… well… I don't think it matters. I mean, I was going to fail anyway!"

"But you need an education… how are you going to get a career?"

"Well lets not worry about this right now." I plead, "Lets think of my child…"

My dad then asks, "Are you sure you want to have this child? You could just abort it."

"I can't do that." I say, "Oh, and someone needs to tell Sammy about this."

He was on camp right now so he would have to be told when he comes back.

"What about your cousin Rini?" mum asks.

"She already knows." Dad was upset about this, "You told Rini before US?"

"It couldn't be helped. She found me with the test."

Darien then spoke up, "There's something else that I would like to speak about."

"Oh?" Now what else was happening, I thought.

"Because of this… I was wondering if it would be okay by you if Serena would move in with me."

"But you live in an apartment; it's not a big enough space for a family!" My dad protested.

"I've been thinking about that all day. That's why I'm going to buy a house. Everything will work out."

My mum smiled at me and mouthed, 'Isn't he the greatest boyfriend ever? You're so lucky.'

She then said aloud, "I think that would be a great idea… I mean, if you help our daughter continue going to school and get her education, then of course we will agree to this."

My dad looked unhappy, though of course what could he do about it? Once my mum set her mind on something it was going to happen – though why did she have to mention education AGAIN?

"I promise you that I'll take care of Serena, our child and her education."

"This is great. I can't wait until we can look at houses together!"

"We can do that tomorrow." Darien says.

NEXT TIME:

Darien and Serena look for a house. What nasty surprises will they find in these houses?

Serena's cravings will soon be revealed… and Serena's friends will learn about the pregnancy. How will they react? And how is all this disjointing the future anyway?! Many more exciting and possibly shocking things will happen. Though of course why would I tell you this? It would ruin the surprise!

Also, I'm sorry if this story was a bit boring. I'm working on it and maybe next time it will be better. )


End file.
